Real Men Wear pink
by Le Queen of Morons
Summary: Logan irritated Jean one too many times. Hank endures a confusing morning, and Scott's just along for the ride.


Logan was known for his tough personality, berserker rages or dry sense of humor, depending on who you talked to. Some recalled his days of reconnaissance, others of his days in the great Canadian wilderness. There were still those who thought of his days as a government operative.

Frilly pink dresses, however, never factored in. Neither did pretty braids tied up with matching satin ribbons.

_None the less, _Hank pondered to himself as he watched one of his oldest friends putter happily around the back driveway on Jubilee's pink Vespa, _there they are._

He really wished the Canuck would be a little more careful about keeping the rose-printed skirt from flapping around so much. The stocky man just didn't have the legs for any sort of Marilyn Monroe impression, regardless of how unintentional. Henry shuddered when the wind gusted, and…he really didn't need to see that at all.

After another night of crashing in his lab, Big Blue had shuffled out of the medical wing, wandered into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of precious, precious java. It wasn't until the third sip that he realized he wasn't hallucinating when he looked out the window.

Logan had been driving around out there for half an hour, now, and Hank had yet to figure out just what was going on.

Life did tend to get rather strange for their group, but this? This was pushing it.

Confounded, he watched the muscle-bound, pretty-in-pink man park, dismount daintily and skip – yes _skip_ – to the grass. He plunked down and happily began gathering cheerful yellow dandelions after fastidiously arranging his skirt in a nice flare around his legs.

Bones stared as the fearsome Wolverine giggled and began braiding the stems together.

"Stars and garters, what the hell is going on here?" He muttered to himself.

Scott Summers chose that moment to step into the kitchen. He spared a glance in the blue-furred scientist's direction at the sound of the mumbled question. "Huh?" The brunette proceeded to fix himself his own mug of coffee and quirked a brow at his teammate.

"Oh, good morning, Scott." Blue eyes remained on Logan as the outdoorsman carefully set the garland of green and yellow on his girlishly styled black locks. "Do you know what's wrong with Logan?"

Cyclops wandered over to stand at Beast's side. He took one look at Logan and snickered. "Wow. He must have really pissed Jean off this time." As if they were discussing something as mundane as the weather, he shook his head and took a drink from his mug.

Hank's coffee paused halfway up to his mouth as he slowly turned his head to look at the taller man. "…oh?"

Scott cleared his throat, but a smirk still hung about his mouth. "Well, she's usually pretty easy going, but I guess Logan hit the wrong button at just the wrong time, and well." He motioned with his mug out the window. "There you have it. Psychic revenge."

There was silence between them, before Bones snickered. "Remind me never to get on your lady's bad side. I don't think I want to know what he did." They shared a knowing glance before McCoy continued, "So I assume that this isn't permanent."

As soon as the last syllable left his lips, the subject of conversation abruptly proved the truth to that statement. He had been just about to blow the seed from a fluffy dandelion when he froze in place. Bushy brows furrowed, and he blinked a couple of times. Disoriented, he looked around. Logan jolted visibly when he finally looked down at his embarrassing attire. Slowly, his gaze moved from his clothing and up to the window.

Scott grinned and waved. Hank toasted the man below with his drink. The yellow smiley etched onto the ceramic grinned manically the whole time.

With as much dignity as he could muster, Logan stood, stalked over to the scooter and wheeled it past a staring student. Only when the delicate flutter of his skirt disappeared behind the closing garage door did the men in the kitchen burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, uh...don't ask. Just enjoy the cracky goodness. XD<strong>


End file.
